Half-Life
by CloudyRaven
Summary: To the public, the Fentons are infamous pariahs who 'terrorized' Amity Park for the last time; its residents, third rate inventors who could potentially turn an entire block into a war zone. Even if living a ghost free existence was possible, it seems his own secrets will be taking the place of the life he had before.


_Half Life: The period of time during which half the atoms of a radioactive element or isotope will disintegrate._

* * *

Danny wanted nothing more than to spend the entire flight literally invisible to whoever was watching them. Unfortunately, it was too late for that. The last thing they needed was to have more reporters question his parents about why they were 'secretly protecting' the 'local menace' responsible for the destruction of Amity Park. A part of him was tempted to answer the questions they were ambushed with walking into the airport hours earlier, but even he knew that would have been social suicide.

 _That Fruitloop will hold this over our heads for our entire lives or, in my case, afterlife._

The young man willed himself not to think about what life would be like if their parents accepted the millionaire's offer sitting in his own seat. They were given no choice but to move out of Fenton Works once the trial ended. However, it was not an real estate agent who made the offer. If that were the case, he and Jazz only had worry about someone ending up in a similar situation to his. Then again, that was not going to be problem. The Guys in White offered them a price they could not refuse.

What made the lawsuit more humiliating were the insults they received leaving the courthouse. Thinking about their words, especially Sam's, made him wander how he was able to keep his secret from his own parents and friends, let alone the media. The only person who was close figuring it out was Jazz seeing she was always looking for signs of 'trauma.'

Danny was pulled from his thoughts feeling a small hand squeeze his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see his sister sadly staring back him. It was a relief to know there was someone in his family who was trying to understand, but sometimes that was not enough.

"Not now, Jazz," he growled.

"You barely said a word since we boarded," she insisted. "Maybe moving is a good thing."

"Were you researching New York while the rest of us were packing?" Danny snapped.

"You might like living there," Jazz told him. "It is not that bad."

"Only you would say something like that," he scoffed.

"How do you know you will hate it there?" Jazz argued. "We are barely moving!"

"That is not the point," the young man pointed out. "Who will protect the town now?"

If someone gave him the choice of fighting Pariah Dark and moving to another state, he would have chosen the first option. The thought of leaving Amity Park defenseless made him sick to his stomach. Even if Sam and Tucker promised to take care of any ghost that showed up, it did not make him any less nervous about what could happen during his abscene. It was one thing to for a human give up a life long career or dream, but it was different for ghosts. According to Clockwork, it was not unheard for individuals to go mad if they ignored their obsessions. Apparently, some of them ended up imprisoned by Walker.

Maddie sadly looked up from her novel knowing what this meant for all of them. As much as she loved Amity Park, a part of her knew it was time they left if there was any hope of maintaining anything that resembled a normal life style.

"It was the only way we could pay the lawyers, Sweetie." she admitted, "Jazz is right. You might like living there."

The plane started to taxi the runway. It seems the thirty minute wait was over. Danny could feel daggers on them the moment they boarded. At this point, it wouldn't be so bad to have Dash wail on him. A couple times he nearly hogged the laboratory, which sadly turned into an temporary escape from the crowd killing them. It was no secret in the state about what happened. The media considered the half a mile war zone a story. Who wouldn't?

"Besides, the Guys in White will take care of it." Their father wiped a proud tear from the corner of his eye, "Just think, though, the Fentons are going to New York!"

"We wouldn't have to if you were careful," muttered Jazz. "Have you two considered how this would effect Danny?"

Danny resisted the urge to face palm himself. _Now of all times?!_

"Of course!" Maddie said.

"The ghost was getting away," defended Jack.

"I rest my case," she muttered under her breath and went back to her own book.

The young man took a deep breath staring out the window at the passing buildings. Even if his new school was going to be in the inner city, he supposed it was better than being locked in a cell with the Box Ghost. Then again, it is not like fate will some other 'happy' surprise waiting for him.

* * *

After much nitpicking, I believe I will able to find some balance to write this story. What do you think about this so far?


End file.
